A Meeting of Worlds - Bleach
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various oneshots in my various Bleach worlds.
1. ASoL - Tasting Another World 1

Title: Tasting Another World

Chapter: 1 out of 6

Fandom: Bleach and Naruto

Characters: Tsunade, Ichigo, Jiraya, Snake (known) and Sparrow (known character)

Pairings: Neji/Ichigo/Shino, Ichigo/Naruto

Word Count: 1,432

AN: Well, this has been in the works for the last 3, 4 weeks. :3 I'm finally done and I hope you enjoy this little crossover that decided to molest my brain.

* * *

Staring at the sky that filtered through the trees above her, Ichgo waiting for the dizziness and dull throb of his back to stop. She knew she should have run in the other direction when she had seen Mayuri come near her after a training session that had included her in heeled boots, a tank top and jeans; she had been working on her fighting in civilian clothing while a female again.

Slowly sitting up, Ichigo groaned lowly and rubbed at her lower back, not pausing whens he heard the sound of leaves rustling. Standing up, she fixed her bra, chest bouncing, and smirked at hte dull thud of body meeting wood. Something she head learned as a female was that no matter how controlled someone was, if they liked the female body, they all became distracted by a chest, especially when they were dealing with hormones.

"Now, where did the freaky clown send me?" she asked herself out loud, turning around to see if she could see a path. Tensing when she felt a presence behind her, she looked over her shoulders and glared. "Soi-Fons rookies can hid better then you," Ichigo snorted at the man wearing a sparrow mask. "Either you wanted me to feel you or you're the one that knocked yourself into a tree. Which is it, mask-san?"

"I wanted to be felt. I was sent to figure out what it was my leader felt earlier. I'm Sparrow, ANBU of The Village Hidden in the Leaves," the man said, introducing himself. Ichigo hummed and crossed her arms just under her breasts before cocking a hip to the side.

"I'm Kurosaki, Ichigo. Hidden in the leaves..." she drawled, eyebrows furrowing. "Oh man, am I gonna gut that damn clown," she growled, walking away from the ANBU and kicking at a tree, muttering curses under her breath.

"Why are you cursing?" Sparrow asked, curious as to what had set off the lean female.

"I'm in a frickin' side dimension! You guys are a branch that connects to my dimension, which means a rip was opened by the idiot who sent me here," Ichigo growled, still kicking the tree.

"If you can stop abusing the tree, I can take you to the Hokage to figure out how to get you home," Sparrow said, watching Ichigo sigh and lean against the tree before standing straight again.

"I don't have enough energy to tree hop," she warned the man, turning to him and looking around, glad that she was at least in her female form.

"Then you'll have to catch a ride on my back," the ANBU said, kneeling down with his back to the female. Feeling her hop on, he tucked his arms under her legs as he stood and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Hopping into a tree, he smirked at his partner who was still rubbing his skull cap where he had hit the branch when she had bounced the way she had. Ichigo watched him before snickering and winking at the snake mask wearing ANBU.

"First rule of being part of the world that I am, and female, use everything in your arsenal to figure out your enemy. That includes your boobs if you're well endowed," she teased, laughing at the glare she could feel coming from under the mask. "I've learned that you are at the least, a straight male who likes a good sized chest. You're own is to flat for a female, so no denying it."

"You're very observant," Snake drawled, voice smooth but fairly gurmpy. Ichigo just smiled at the manman as she rested her head onto Sparrows shoulder, her back starting to throb once more, mkaing her grip onto the mans armor. "What's wrong?"

"I landed on my back when I fell through the rip," Ichigo hummed, watching Snake shift through the hidden pockets on his being.

"Here. This is a basic pain killer. Tell us if you start to feel worse or dizzy," Sanke said, handing her a couple of pills as they landed on the ground near a lake. Taking them as Sparrow let her down, Ichigo eyed the little white pills before deciding to trust Snake and walked over to the lake, kneeling down to take the pills. Swallowing them down with some of the cool water, rubbing her hands through her hair, she stood up. Climbing back onto Sparrows back, she settled in as the two ANBU took to the trees again. It wasn't long before the throbbing of her back tapered ff into an annoying itch in the back of her mind. Sighing lowly, Ichigo fell into a light meditative state, ignoring the way the scenery changed from forest to city, not really caring about that for the moment.

"We're here." Sparrows voice drew Ichigo out of her meditative state, making her blink and lift her head, finding them standing in an office, a blond haired woman and a silver haired man looking at her with curious looks on their faces.

"Hokage-sama, we went to the sight of the energy flux and found Ichigo-san here. She said it was a rip of some sort," Snake reported as his partner sat Ichigo down on her feet.

"Dimensional pocket rift. My master, teacher, Urahara was babbling about them before Maryui ripped one open around me," Ichigo said, stretching very slowly before moving around Sparrow, ignoring the silver haired mans leer. She was used to being leered at by then.

"Wanna tell us what that all means?" the Hokage asked, eyes sparkling in curiosity.

"Can I get names before I create some?" Ichigo asked in return.

"I'm Tsunade, the 5th Hokage and the leering pervert is my old teammate, Jiraya," Tsunade hummed, the silver haired nin nodding his head to Ichigo who just smiled and sat down, crossing her legs.

"Now that's been done, as I told Sparrow-san and I suppose, Snake-san, this is a sub-dimension of the one I'm from, a branch I suppose you can say," Ichigo hummed, tapping his fingers on the arm of her chair, not surprised at the serious looks on the two faces before her. "From what Geta-boshi told me, the dimension we live in is attached to the main world, where Gods and Deities live and watch over us. From us, there are smaller worlds of various sizes and can be compared to smaller branches, twigs and leaves on a large one. From my own research, this world is a smaller branch that grows near the main trunk."

"So our worlds are connected?" Jiraya asked, blinking at the sudden ringing that came from Ichigos pocket. The four watched as she pulled out a silver item and flipped it open, looking up at them with a bored expression on her face.

"Cell phone that's made to go anywhere I need it to," she said, shrugging with a smile.

"Ah, but my dear, Ichi-chan, it's also a hollow alarm and way to pinpoint you," a happy voice chirped from the cell, drawing their attention to it. Snorting, Ichigo turned the phone around so that they all saw the blond man with a green and white stripped hat shadowing his eyes on the screen.

"Urahara, Kisuke, meet Tsundae, Jiraya and two shinobi special warriors of Village Hidden in the Leaves, Sparrow and Sanke," Ichigo introduced before turning the phone back to herself.

"So, that's where Mayuris little device sent you. Well, that's good since it means we'll be able to get to you rather quickly," Urahara hummed, making Ichigo roll her eyes.

"How quickly is rather quickly?" she asked, lips twitching as Urahara pulled out a pad of paper.

"About two days, pushing three," the blond finally said, getting blinked at.

"Fine. Tell them about what happened when the clown used the device on me," Ichigo huffed, leaning back and setting the phone down on the arm as she tried to relax. "And tell them about my unique talent to, would you?"

"Not a problem," Urahara said, starting to tell the four about how the rift had happened and how Ichigo had gained the ability to shift back and forth between genders, having to also tell them about the war that had quiet suddenly ground to a halt and bout what they were. By the end of it, Ichigo was dozing in her chair, the pain killers making her drowsy. She awoke long enough to meet who Sparrow and Snake were under the masks and to learn that she would be staying with them, only to fall asleep as Sanke carried her to their home.


	2. ASol - Tasting Another World 2

Title: Tasting Another World

Series: A Shifting of Life Specials

Chapter: 2 out of 6

Fandom: Naruto and Bleach

Word count: 1,031

Characters: Neji, Shino and Ichigo

AN: AHHH! Another one down. :3 I think I'm doing pretty good so far. I hope you all enjoy and review. Remember, reviews are loved on. *licks*

Next chapter is SMUT so it won't be here. Sorry you guys. And sorry it took some time for this to post. So, I figured out how to update EXISTING stories and how to post a new story, but that takes a bit of working around.

First, I posted in a fandom that is letting me post. Then, I go to properties, and change the fandom. Yes, you'll get the error message. Ignore that, put content where properties is in the URL and do a live preview. You'll see that it changed the fandom!

Oh, and to upload a new chapter, again, just change properties to content. Seriously.

I love working around glitches! Enjoy people!

* * *

Waking up as the sun kissed the middle of the sky, Ichigo moaned as she sat up, rubbing at her back, feeling stiff and sore but better. Finding new pills and a glass of water next to an alarm clock that read 1:53, she smiled and picked them up, eagerly taking them with the water. Standing up, the red head stretched slowly before looking down and wiggling her socked toes, looking around for her tennis shoes.

"Wonder where they put them," she mused before heading for the door, opening it all the way and stepping into a hallway. Looking back and forth before heading down it, she followed her nose with a hum of delight at the fragrant scent of herbs and broth. Walking into the kitchen after poking her head into the living room, and sniffed at the air with a hum. "Smells yummy," she said in greeting as she spotted the dark haired glasses wearing man she remembered was named Shino.

"Neji left soup shimmering for you," Shino replied, watching how Ichigo was moving. "You're still in pain. We should apply some bruise cream to your back after you soak." Looking over at the dark haired man, the younger female took in the mans looks that had escaped her before, blushing ever so slightly. Turning away, she lifted the crock pot lid and sniffed at the contents.

"Can I eat first/" she asked, missing the look Shino sent her behind dark glasses.

"Of course. From what Urahara-san told us, you had just got done with a spar against another of your senseis," Shino said, moving from the sink he had been standing at.

"Yeah. I'm still over balancing when I'm in this form, so Yoruichi-chan has been helping me since she's about the same size, maybe a bit bigger." Shino was rather glad that he had worn his high collared jacket as a slight blush spread over his cheeks at the bluntness of the statement. They had been told that despite her age compared to the other Shinigami, Ichigo could be even blunter then some of the older ones. But even so, she was still on the innocent side of things when it came to anything sexual, despite those she had slept with, in either form.

"That's a bit more then I needed to know about Yoruichi-san," Shino drawled, pulling down a bowl before grabbing a ladle and serving some of the soup. Waving Ichigo to sit, the bug nin collected a spoon a couple of fresh rolls, placing them on a plate, all as the red head watched with curious eyes.

"Sorry," Ichigo hummed, not sounding a bit sorry. Shino gazed at her, getting a sweet look that sent a bolt of lust through him. Just because he was happily with Neji didn't mean that they occasionally dragged a third into their bed. And it had indeed been a while since they had shared a woman. Tucking those thoughts aside, Shino put down the soup and some bread before the red head, serving himself some of the food.

As soon as they were done, Shino drew her a bath and left her soaking in the lovers bathroom, gathering the bruise ointment before making sure Ichigo had fresh clothes to change into along with towels. Hal and hour later found her standing in the living room, holding a towel over her chest, back exposed and wearing pants that stayed up by sheer will power. Shino was staring and holding himself back from pouncing the other before he had a chance to talk with his lover.

"Bruise ointment?" Ichigo asked, shifting on her feet and blushing. "I can't concentrate enough to shift back to my normal gender while my back is throbbing, much less bruised," she said, smiling a bit shyly as Shino waved to a few giant floor pillows, inviting her to rest on them. Sitting down, she shifted a few times before just laying down, making sure she wasn't flashing anyone.

Sitting down next to her, Shino opened the jar of the ointment and dipped his fingers into the thick cream. Reaching out, the bug nin gently smeared the cream onto one of the bruises, glad that they weren't that bad. Ichigo shifted, one hand reaching out and laying on the floor as one of her fingers stroked over on of the kikai that had escaped from Shino. The soft hum of pleasure that barely came from the small bug made her giggle lowly.

"This little one here is yours right? I remember that you're a bug user," Ichigo hummed, looking over her shoulder to the dark haired man. He nodded as he dipped his fingers into the ointment again, marveling at the softness under his fingers. "They're kinda cute actually.

"Not many call my kikai cute," Shino said, raising an eyebrow as he covered another bruise with ointment. "Especially since I carry a good portion of my hive within my body, most people find them on the odd side at best."

"What about your lover?" Ichigo asked, eyes teasing as she looked over her shoulder, squeaking when Shino smacked at her ass, smirking dancing on his lips.

"I actually like his bugs. They're adorable as is my lover," Neji drawled from the doorway, drawing Ichigos eyes as his own pale ones trailed down the barely visible cleavage on display. He had to smirk at her as she blushed lightly, knowing what the flare of heat meant, feeling desire curl through her body and heat her blood.

She could hear the hum of Shinos hive, prompting her to look, being surprised at the sight of lusty violet eyes that bounced between her and Neji. Blushing again, Ichigo sat up, taking the towel with her, feeling her back muscles relax and finally heal, making her sigh in pleasure and roll her shoulders.

"Depending on what is on your mind will help decide what I do next," Ichigo hummed, gasping as Shino pressed against her back.

"Well, we were thinking of having quiet a bit of fun," Neji hummed, walking over so that he could sit before her, reaching out to tug Ichigos towel away from her, getting another gasp.


	3. ASol - Tasting Another World 4

Title: Tasting Another World

Chapter: 4 out of 6

Fandom: Naruto

Pairings: Ichigo/Naruto

Word count: 1,113

AN: Another one finished, two more to go.

Please note that after this story is finished, and so is Sweet Fluff, I will be trying to post ONE chapter, of one story, any story, outside of Crimson Shadows, a week along with my various one shots that I have running around. Please note that they range in fandom and what I'm interested in.

Thank you. :3

* * *

Two days later found Ichigo in his male form, his body well used from what he called a sexcapade with the two lovers, as both genders to boot. his nose was buried in a book as he relaxed, waiting for Urahara to call when he could get ready to go home and to wait for Shino and Neji to get back from their academy helping day. He was also waiting for some blond named Naruto to come ask him about being with another male and being attracted to one. The poor guy ha d a thing for a couple of guys who hand been student and teacher at one time and were lovers now.

Of course, hearing that the two used to wear green spandex beforea serious makeover happened made him wonder about the mans mental state.

Shaking his head, Ichigo flipped a page in the book that he was reading as he waited, enjoying the comfort of the couch under him. The sound of a solid fist on the door drew him out of his reading bliss, making him blink at the page before putting it aside and standing up.

Tugging his borrowed shirt down again, he headed down the hall, opening the door and looking up, finding himself f ace to chest. Titling his head, the red head smiled at the blond haired, blue eyed man who smiled back, a hint of nervousness evident.

""Com on in. Neji-kun and Shino-kun has explained your problem with that crush of yours on...what was hteir names?" he greeted, stepping back from the dorway and taking in the other man before him.

Standing a little over 6 feet, Naruto was strong, compact muscle, reminding him of Ikkaku with his body shape. The man could have anyone at all with just a look.

"Gai and Lee," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his hand with a sheepish smile.

"So come tell me why you are crushing them," Ichigo hummed, heading for the living room, blushing at his memories of the room. "You can start anywhere you want. Take your time, we have all day since Neji-kun and Shino-kun are at the academy and them helping the last of the flood clean up outside of town." Sitting down, Ichigo watched Naruto fold himself into the armchair next to him and rub his hand together.

"So, it kinda started about 3 months ago. I was on a training mission to refine my taijutsu skills in the middle of nowhere with them," Naruto started, blue eyes glazing over as he remembered what had happened. "I had never known just how good looking they were, but I should have guess it, especially since Lee is a serious Taijutsu master. They're made out of granite, or at least their muscles are."

"Please, you're gonna make me drool," Ichigo drawled as he sat cross legged on the couch. "So what happened on the training mission?"

"Well outside of the actual training of my taijutsu, I had a lot of time to think about what I wanted in my life. For a long time I thought i would marry some woman and have lots of little ones, but," Naruto said, trailing off as he frowned.

"But the thought doesn't appeal to you, right?" Ichigo asked softly, getting a curious look. "I may sleep with other women, but only as another woman. I don't get hard," he explained.

"Yeah, I find women attractive but after dealing with Sakura-chan and Tsunade-baa-chan for so long, I can't see myself being with one for the rest of my life. So, I thought about it and I told the truth to myself finally about guys being appealing to myself. After that, it took me a lot of time to figure out who really appealed to me. Of course, while I was trying to figure this out, I was alone," Naruto continued, blushing lightly.

"You were attacked, weren't you?" Ichigo asked, sitting back against the back of the couch, the blond nodding.

"Yeah. A bunch of missing Nins had gotten together and were attacking everyone they found to be weak or easily over taken in their eyes," Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Due to my uninvited guest, most poisons and anesthetics don't really work on me but they can knock me for a look before I'm able to fight them off.

"They caught me with a really strong mix that made me dizzy and fuzzy. They attacked whiled my chakra was pulsing wildly, drawing Gai and Lee. I don't really remember much from the attack but from what they told me, apparently I was laying on the ground and trying to focus as one of the nins got ready to kill me.

"The two save me by coming to my rescue in time and kicked ass before watching over me while I was knocked out," Naruto hummed, eyes glazing over once more. "I woke up to Lee changing the towel on my head and Gai making food. I've...fallen hard since then. I've hung out with both of them, using the excuse of being a bad friend, which is true."

"So while getting to know your crushes, you fell in love," Ichigo teased, eyes sparkling at the other man.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, blushing slightly at the other male.

"So what exactly do you need?" the red head asked, watching a brilliant red spread over the pinked cheeks.

"Well I know that I like guys and all but I really don't know what to do with them," he said, rubbing his hands together. "I've been with women, I know I'm okay at the least, or so they've said. But with a guy? All I've done is read about gay sex and not done anything. As it is, everyone I trust, I couldn't sleep with anyways."

"Why not?"

"They're either in committed relationships or straight. And if you say the two you've been playing with, I couldn't do it," Naruto said, eyeing Ichigo who was trying to look innocent. "They're a whole different intense and one that I fear will suck me in."

"So you come to me on Neji-sans and Shino-sans suggestion. Well, I'm not gonna say no to free sex, espcially if I'm the one teaching. How far are you looking to go?" Ichigo asked, basking in the fire that came to Narutos eyes.

"Well, I ant the full package with them, but...I'm not against learning what I can with you," Naruto returned, making Ichigo sit up at the sudden sexual appeal that rolled off the blue eyed man instead of just glowed. The red head was suddenly really into teaching Naruto what he wanted to know.


End file.
